goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawn Gnomes
The Lawn Gnomes appear in the Goosebumps books Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes and Planet of the Lawn Gnomes. History ''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Joe's dad spies two darling little lawn gnomes and instantly purchases the small plaster men from an old lady named Lilah. Mindy warns that the lawn gnomes look evil. Joe's father however ignores such frightful talk and cheerfully names the little guys Chip (because his tooth is chipped) and Hap (because he's so happy looking). Walking back home with the gnomes in hand, Joe thinks he sees Hap change its expression from a cheery grin to a grim scowl.Strange and horrible things start to happen to Mr. McCall's lawn, and Buster the dog keeps getting blamed. The suspicion quickly turns from the dog to Joe when Mr. McCall awakes one morning to find someone has drawn smiley faces on his prized casaba melons. Joe is immediately suspected of the deed. Joe pleads his innocence and even brings in evidence of the real perpetrators: there's black paint underneath one of the lawn gnome's hands and a melon seed between his lips. It soon becomes apparent that the rivalry between the neighboring gardening aficionados is escalating. Joe becomes convinced that the lawn gnomes are responsible and talks Moose into staking out the two houses to catch the lawn ornaments in the act. The two hide across the street on a stakeout. Eventually, the lawn gnomes do come to life and start their terrorizing. The giggling men start splashing big buckets of paint against the exterior of Joe's house. A confrontation between the lawn gnomes and the children breaks out and at some point Mindy shows up and one of the lawn gnomes drags her into the street by her hair. The lawn gnomes suddenly get very serious and reveal that they are Mischief Gnomes who were kidnapped from their native forest and sold into slavery. The lawn gnomes reveal that they can't help causing trouble, it's in their nature. If the three kids will help rescue their friends being held at the garden supply store, Chip and Hap promise to leave forever. The kids agree and make their way to the old woman's house. The other kidnapped ornaments are supposedly in Lilah's basement. Hap and Chip would have freed them alone but they weren't able to get in the basement window. Now with the help of the children, they'll be able to free their six Mischief Gnome friends. The kids lower the Mischief Gnomes into the dark basement and follow behind. Once inside, they see that they've been tricked. There's not six other Mischief Gnomes. There's six hundred. The hordes of Mischief Gnomes come to life and start attacking the children. Some want to tickle an unwilling Mindy. Other Mischief Gnomes want to use the children as trampolines or play tug of war with their bodies. The children are upset about being tricked. Luckily, Joe remembers how Mischief nomes are scared of dogs and so he calls for Buster to come into the basement using his whistle. But it turns out Gnomes aren't scared of dogs, they're scared of dog whistles. All of the Gnomes freeze into place as soon as Joe blows the trinket. ''Planet of the Lawn Gnomes'' Jay Gardener is a mischievous kid who can't stay out of trouble. Unfortunately, Jay gets in so much trouble, his family is forced to move. But there's something odd about Jay's new town. Why does everyone have lawn gnomes in front of their homes? And why is everyone afraid to go outside at night? Jay is about to learn that mischief can lead to terror. General Information Physical Appearance They look like harmless gnomes during the day time. At night they attack the property of who ever bought them, but their only weakness is the sound of a dog whistle which makes them immobilized whenever they hear it. List of appearances Book * ''Goosebumps'' ** Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes * Goosebumps Most Wanted ** Planet of the Lawn Gnomes * Goosebumps The Movie ** Monster Survival Guide ** Goosebumps Movie Novel ** Night of the Living Monsters ** Slappy's Revenge ** Goosebumps Activity Book Television * Television series: ** Season 2 - Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Film The Lawn Gnomes appear in the 2015 Goosebumps film as the quaternary antagonists. They look like real lawn gnomes in the movie. In the movie, all six hundred of them are together till the end. In their concept art, they look more angrier than "cute". They don't speak too much in the movie. The only things they said were "Heave, Ho", "Ready, Set, Go", and "No!". Their leaders Chip and Hap are also included in the concept art, but it is still unknown whether or not they actually appear in the movie, mainly due to their appearances. Nevertheless, Chip and Hap do make appearances in the sequel Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween. They are first seen outside of Stine's old house. They are later brought to life by Slappy the Dummy using the Wardenclyffe Tower, and are last seen pestering Stine before getting kicked away. Game The Gnomes also appear as enemies in Goosebumps: The Game and Night of Scares, the latter of which shows that can steal pages. Gallery Books Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Cover).jpg|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Revengeofthelawngnomes-classicreprint.jpg|''Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes'' Classic Goosebumps reprint Planet_of_the_Lawn_Gnomes_%28Cover%29.jpg|The Lawn Gnomes as seen in Planet of the Lawn Gnomes. Television Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.28.24 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.28.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.28.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.29.50 pm.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-04_at_9.28.53_pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.33.30 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.33.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.34.16 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.41.26 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.42.57 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.43.20 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.44.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.45.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.46.31 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.49.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.49.49 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.50.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2014-10-04 at 9.51.00 pm.png Film Screen Shot 2015-09-20 at 10.02.44 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-08 at 2.37.49 pm.png JdHGx-.gif Screen Shot 2015-10-08 at 2.38.03 pm.png Screen Shot 2015-10-08 at 2.38.07 pm.png Where's_The_Creature_artwork.png|Artwork by Rod Hunt for Where's the Creature game. Six_Lawn_Gnomes.jpeg|Lawn gnomes concept art Hap.jpg|Hap (movie concept art) Chip.jpg|Chip (movie concept art) index.gnome.jpeg imageslawn.jpeg imageslawn2.jpeg 1444123390.jpg goosebumps-lawn-gnomes.jpg Indexgnomie.jpeg gnomie.jpeg goosebumps-2015-rl-stine-jack-black-revenge-of-the-lawn-gnomes-review.jpg IMG_0148-600x450.jpg Chip and Hap.png|Chip and Hap in Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween Videos Goosebumps Movie CLIP - Gnome Invasion (2015) - Jack Black Movie HD Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Movie characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Male Category:Lawn Gnomes Category:Original series (characters) Category:Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween characters